Change of Heart
by princeshadowstar
Summary: Soul Swapping of all the major characters. And supporting roles. ANd yes...I make Melvin (LK FAN DEAL :D) ..an interesting combo a unlikely combo as well :) Romantic humor, drama, yaoi, lemon. lime, and PEACHES :D straight pairings I guess get PEACHES LOTSA LOTSA PEACHES. I will pair who I want depending on my mood mahaha. but yes. Ryou must figure out how to get everyone back


It was rather strange to be honest. When I woke up, I didn't feel any different. At least, I didn't feel anything out of the ordinary to indicate that my day was about to start off very strange. Normally Bakura spends all of his time out…oh Bakura was oddly not around…and my millenium ring was surprisingly not at my bedside table. That's when I realized _I _wasn't at my bedside table. The walls were a light crème colour…my walls were typically blue …not to mention that this bed was a lot bigger than my usual small bunk that I had at home. I lived with Bakura and Marik for about a year now…I know I should've argued about school and the fact that I need to get prepared for college…but with these two, I felt like my chances of being able to do anything normal had pretty much poofed the moment I picked up the millenuim ring.

Actually….I had had a fight with Bakura about the fact that he was a hog when it came to giving me time outside of the ring and I sort of threw the ring at Marik, telling him he could keep Bakura and his ring to himself since that's typically what he did anyhow. But that didn't explain why I was still in Marik's room... That's when I looked at my hands. I was tan. I had a tan. I had a bloody tan because I. Was. Tan.

"Wh-what the?-" I squeak but my voice sounds slightly different…no a lot different. It's deeper and sounds like thousands of voices at once instead of just my own solitary voice. I blink, stumbling out of the bed confused. I land on the ground with a huge WHUMP and lay on my back…staring at the ceiling fan momentarily, thoughts running through my head with the common theme, "What the bloody hell is going on here?"

I sat up quickly and realized I was wearing a black undershirt…and purple boxers pretty much. I had muscle and I'm not talking Marik's kind, which despite Bakura's cracks about how effeminite Marik looked, Marik did have a nicely toned body …no this was…definently… I ran my tongue over my teeth which seemed to have gotten slightly sharper. My eyes widened and I stumbled towards the dresser…and my dark lilac eyes widened as I saw the face of Marik's Yami staring right back at me…mirroring that same shocked expression. I gulped. I tried to think of anything that could've caused this but I honestly had no idea. I wondered…if possibly…Bakura had?... I tried to focus my energy into hearing if possibly Bakura…was still a part of me. I heard nothing. My heart beat a little faster in my chest… Maybe Marik?...but the result was the same. That left room for only one ….there could only be one other possible candidate and I honestly didn't know what to say to him… That was why I was very surprised when I heard a rather brooklyn accented voice speak. "I was just taking a nap…what the ..nyeeh?!"

I blinked in surprise. In front of me hovered the ghost of Joey Wheeler. "J-Joey?" I stammered incredulous. Joey blinked and looked around and then he looked at me and his jaw dropped and he stumbled backwards.

"P-p-pants!...take my pants if you must…but don't hurt me!" he yelped. I shushed him, trying to get him to calm the hell down. "I was just napping nyeh…and then I wake up in some floaty realm place nyeh! And then I get pushed out and I see you nyeh!"

"W-wait …it's me Joey! It's Ryou!" I hiss britishly.

Joey pauses for a moment giving me the oddest look and I shift uncomfortably. Yes…of all the people for Melvin to claim to be I suppose I would be the least believable. I sigh exhasperated and sit on the edge of the bed with my head in my hands. Joey, despite his obvious freak out, could instantly tell that familiar british sigh…although coming from Melvin's mouth it sounded more like a small engine sputtering. "R-ryou…is that you?" he says very suspiciously. I can't help but roll my eyes at him…hadn't I just finished telling him it was me?

"…yes… It is me… I am Ryou… I guess you're my…hikari?" I say hesitantly trying to figure out how this logically makes sense. I had gotten accustomed to the fact that logic was not in Marik's bingo book…or dictionary…or common senses….but now I was wondering if perhaps I wasn't the only one who had gotten soul-swapped… Although how I had gotten Melvin's body of all people would've been comical if that didn't leave me dreading where he was in reality of things. Joey coughs and points to my lower half. I look down and realize that putting on some pants would probably help things move along a little quicker. I sigh as I pull on a pair of somewhat snug pants with pouch pockets near the midleg. Joey watches me as I do this and it feels a little uncomfortable but only for a minute. After, I stand up again and I am surprised at the height difference between me and Joey. It isn't that great maybe 2-4 inches…but I've never been on the tall end of the spectrum…so this was new for me.

"I don't know what's going on here exactly, nyeh," Joey said getting worked up again, "but we need to ..er…figure this out!...that is….if you really are Ryou and if you're just yanking my chain then …then there'll be problems nyeh…"

I could understand why he'd be weary but seeing as he and I were the only ones who were so far aware of this odd soul shifting… I frowned and I got an idea. I didn't know if it'd work but I couldn't exactly go out in public like this… my hair was spiky like Yugi's except not purple black and yellow. "I'm not quite sure, but I was wondering if you couldn't perhaps…float around or something and find out if Yugi or the others are…affected…" I say urgently.

Joey frowns and nods, and he closes his eyes. I gaze at him in concentration and he looks at me apologetically a second later. "I tried nyeh…but I can't nyeh…. I don't know what it is …but I can't seem to leave far from your mind…it's as though I'm tied into it or something…"

I nod, "Yes… as hikari to Bakura…I often have the ability to float near him but I can't physically separate myself from him…" I gaze at Joey thoughtfully. Joey looks at me back and then surprises me by floating next to me and tilting his head to the side curiously.

"…without that eye make-up, popping veins, or pyschotic grinning…Melvin looks pretty normal…" Joey tells me, "…we should go find Yugi and the others nyeh…Yugi'd know what to do… Yami is gone already because it's been a year since he was released nyeh…but yes nyeh…"

I nod in agreement.

**A/N: so yes…this is a fun little "hey, let's soul-swap everyone :D" SO Melvin is now britishly gay with a brooklyn kick ;). …CUZ I CAN. YES. I adore LK.:) So all you flamers, come at me bros' sistahs'… mothahs' fathahs' and distant cuzins twice removed ;3 I ain't changing my ways so flame away~ I will happily delete all your comments :D. This piece if humor…and there will be LIGHT LIME/LEMON YAOI later but I haven't decided what kind yet… then there is all the pairings. I'll tell you SOME of them now **** and I will take funny suggestions to incorporate into my stories if that is what you are interested in. This is just a fun piece I decided to wrtie since I tend to write …deep stuff usually ahhaha..I wanted something fun **** KaibaxJoey, MarikxBakura, SerenityxBakura, MaixDuke Devlin, Yami x Dukey, RyouxMelvin etc. There will be more…most of the pairings will be mostly funny jokes attached or implications just to tease ya'll. :P I may pair kaiba with serenity as well…I like having a mix of straight and gay pairings….^.^ maybe I'll do a poll and see depending on where this story goes who should end up with who once everyone switches back AHHAHAHA. ;) BUT to be clear, Ryou is the Yami for a change and JOEY is the hikari. **


End file.
